


Bad blood

by queenxfhell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Murder, Serial Killer Dean, Smut, blood mention, forced sex(probably), serial killer au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:50:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5223983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenxfhell/pseuds/queenxfhell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kids were told to be careful in the dark. Even though there weren't any monsters hiding in their wardrobes or underneath their beds.<br/>But the truth it, monsters do exist and Dean Winchester is one of them.<br/>During the day he is a normal person just like everyone else. But at night, his true desire shows. The desire to kill. <br/>But one day he meets this man. The feeling building up inside of Dean while he glanced at him made him insane. Was the blue eyed man his cure? Would Dean become a normal person again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my new story! I can't promise right away how much I'm going to post, when I'm going to post but I'll try to write at least once a week. So hope you enjoy this and tell me what you think. :)

[Inspired by this video.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gNnLvFHMMNc)

* * *

 

_When I was younger, I was told to be careful in the dark._

_I was told to look where I was going and who was following me._

_I was told to always keep something to protect myself with, with me._

_They were right._

_You should be careful of what happens in the dark._

_You should keep your eyes open and your attention to the things around you._

_One moment everything seems fine, but in the other one the darkness will hunt you down._

_I am the darkness._

His breathing was fast, uneven as he ran away. Someone almost caught him and Dean had to escape. No one ever caught him and no one ever should.

It was a silent Friday. There was barely a soul to be seen on the streets. A few drunk students walking out of bars, well whatever you could call walking. Dean watched and waited. He waited for someone being stupid enough to come into the alley and be ready to die. To his surprise he didn't have to wait much longer.

A blonde thin girl, probably in her twenties, wearing a short skirt and a top that barely covered her breasts. She was probably a student from the university just a few streets away. Sad that this was going to be her end. But didn't anybody tell her not to walk into dark alleys all alone? She was lucky Dean's lust wasn't as big as the want to kill.

"Hey sweetheart," Dean grinned as he walked behind the girl. She turned around to face Dean and instead of running, she stood still. A smirk spread across Dean's face while he slowly slid out his knife.

"Say goodbye," Dean said before he slit her throat and the blood was storming out of it.

"Hey!" He heard someone yell behind of him and that was his sign to run. Dean ran as if there was no tomorrow. He jumped over a fence and escaped into the close woods until he was save. He leaned against a tree, trying to catch his breath.

When his breath was steady, he made his way out of the woods while cleaning his knife. His apartment was a little out of town but he was able to reach it by foot whenever he didn't use his car. He would never use his car while he murdered people. He would be way too easy to be found.

Sighing Dean took out the keys to his apartment before he opened it. He slammed the door shut behind him and walked over to the fridge to grab a beer. Right as he dropped himself down onto his couch, someone knocked at the door. Dean was sure to give his person hell but he didn't know yet what was about to come.

"What?" Dean grumbled as he opened the door. In front of him stood a smaller man. He had ruffled dark brown hair and ocean blue eyes. Eyes to get lost in. Wait, what the hell?! Dean has never seen him around yet, but this problem solved soon after.

"Uhm... Sorry for... for.. interrupting. I just moved in today and thought I'd give my neighbours some pie. I hope you're not allergic to cherry pie," The man said shyly and blushed. He barely even looked at Dean. But from the moment Dean noticed that his new neighbour brought pie, his muscles relaxed. Dean relaxed.

"Thanks, I actually love cherry pie," Dean smiled a little as the man looked up with a hopeful face as he handed Dean the pie.

"If ya need something, just check back," Dean said before taking the pie and closing the door. He walked back to the couch where he dropped himself once again. This time he enjoyed his beer and the pie. But somehow he couldn't get those blue eyes out of his head. Dean didn't even know his name. He probably didn't even want to know his name. He wouldn't pay much attention to him either way. He never paid attention to any of his neighbours.

Dean was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even notice he fell asleep on the couch. He only noticed when he was woken up from the sunshine burning right into his face. When he checked the time he shot up because he noticed he was going to be late for work. Fast Dean put the beer bottle away and rushed to put on his fed suit. He was working in an office for the police. Ironic after what he does at night but it was the best way to cover up.

Dean brushed his teeth while he was driving, ignoring most of the red lights but since the streets were empty he didn't have to worry much. Sam's car was already parked and Dean hoped nobody except for him would have their shift now. Sam was Dean's brother, he didn't know what Dean did at night. They mostly saw each other at work because Sam had his family with Jess. They married two years ago and had a daughter. Dean never bothered to interrupt them in their family life. Also Sam would be way to worried about Dean if he knew about it.

When Dean entered the office he was more than happy only Sam was there.

"Morning," Dean mumbled as he walked over to his table.

"You're late," Sam rose his eyebrow as he glanced at his brother.

"I know, I kinda fell asleep on the couch and didn't hear my alarm. Sorry," Dean explained before heading right to work. There were some new cases who needed additions, places, people, everything Dean had to fill in. Also he saw the murder from last night. The blonde woman laying on the ground. her throat slit and a blood pool all around her. A witness said he saw a tall man running away, he didn't really make out any features about him though. Since Dean knew exactly what happened, he just typed in to ask people around the campus around the university and in the bars next to the ally. They wouldn't find him anyways.

"Dean, can I ask you something?" Sam said.

"Already did," Dean smirked as he glanced up at Sam who rolled his eyes.

"Would you watch out for Amelia over the weekend? Jess and I would like to have some alone-time. Only if it's okay with you," Sam smiled at Dean, putting on his puppy eyes though.

"Yeah it's fine. Just drop her off at mine, I'll take care of her," Dean said. Either way he could leave her alone at home for the night or he'd bring her to his new neighbour. He would at least figure out his last name.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I will try to upload every weekend. So either way on Saturday or on Sunday you will get a chapter. This weekend I was pretty busy so I couldn't upload but well I did now.  
> Enjoy!

After Dean finished his shift he drove right back home, Sam would bring over Amelia soon and so he didn't have any time to spend doing other things. He changed into some other clothes and put away everything that wouldn't be made for kids.

It wasn't even an hour later until the door bell ringed. Dean opened the door and Amelia jumped at him.

"Uncle Dean!" She smiled widely.

"Hey princess," Dean smiled as well as he wrapped his arms around her.

"So be nice, Daddy will pick you up on Monday," Sam kissed Amelia's head and she nodded. She was a brave three year old. Dean closed the door as Sam left and placed Amelia back on the ground.

"Alright, what do you want to do?" Dean asked her as he glanced down at her.

"Draw!" She said and opened her backpack to pull out a colouring book and some coloured pencils. Dean nodded and guided her to his couch. She put down her stuff on his table and sat down.

"Can you help me?" She asked and her big eyes glanced at him.

"Of course," Dean smiled and sat down next to her. So they both sat on his couch and coloured some princesses. Amelia told him a lot about preschool and what she has been doing lately. And how Sam and Jess were.

Sometimes it was really great to spend time with his niece. Dean realised he had family. Sometimes he forgot about it. Sometimes when his madness overtook him. Mostly he felt empty afterwards.

Dean was cooking dinner while Amelia kept drawing. His phone vibrated in his pocket and someone gave him another job to kill someone. It didn't happen often, but when everything went good, people would recommend them to friends who want to get rid of someone. Both mostly Dean did his own business. Which was killing random people. Or assholes in bars. Well, Dean was an ass as well but besides that.

He finished cooking and served it to Amelia.

"I'm going to bring you to my neighbour after you ate. I'll have to go see someone," Dean explained and Amelia simply nodded. She finished eating soon and Dean took her hand. At first he had to look for the new guys apartment. He knew his name was Novak, he checked when he came home, and lived in the same floor as Dean. Finally he found it and knocked at his door.

The blue eyed man opened the door and glanced at Dean first and then at Amelia.

"Can I do something for you?" he asked.

"Would you look after my niece? I have to go see someone and can't leave her alone," Dean asked him. He knew that the new guy could just say now but he hoped he wouldn't.

"Uhm of course, do you know when you will be back?" the man asked.

"Maybe in two to three hours. Maybe earlier. Thank you. Amelia, be nice," Dean hugged her once and gave her over to his new neighbour and went into his apartment once again. He changed his clothing and went outside.

Dean had to get to almost the other side of the city so he had to be fast. The message said the victim was in a cinema. He had dark brown hair and would always go to the toilet in the middle of the movie. So that was where Dean would be hiding. He waited in the bathroom and watched everyone coming in from his hiding spot until someone matched the description.

Finally the victim entered the bathroom. Dean waited for him to go to the sink until he walked over. The victim saw him and grabbed his own knife, injuring Dean's hand as Dean rose it to slit his throat. Dean pushed his hand aside and finally killed the person and made sure to leave the cinema fast. He made sure not a single security camera could record his face. When he was outside he held his hand and hissed. It was a good cut but he would have to worry about that later.

This time he almost took an hour to get home but he had the time. Dean knocked at Novak's apartment and waited.

"Hey," the blue eyed man smiled when he glanced at Dean but when he saw the blood his eyes widened.

"You're bleeding!" he stated.

"It's nothing, I'm here to pick up Amelia," Dean said.

"She's asleep. Let me take a look at your hand and then you can carry her over? I'm not sure if she would be happy if there was blood on her clothes," Novak suggested.

"We'll just wake her. I can take care of it on my own," Dean said.

"She had trouble falling asleep, I wouldn't wake her up," Novak insisted and Dean only sighed.

"Fine," he rolled his eyes before pushing past his neighbour. For that he just moved in, his apartment was well decorated already.

"Take a seat," the man said and Dean nodded, sitting down on his couch. His neighbour soon came back with a medical kit and sat down in front of Dean. He held his hand out and Dean waited but reached it out.

"What's your name?" Dean asked while the man inspected his wound.

"Castiel but you can call me Cas and yours?" Castiel looked up. What a weird name.

"Dean," he replied and hissed as Cas cleaned his wound.

"It's deep but not dangerous," Cas told and stitched the cut afterwards.

"Where did you learn this?" Dean asked.

"I was working for a hospital in my old city. I'll have to see if I can find the same job here," Castiel explained and Dean nodded.

"Thanks, well I should get Amelia now. Would you watch out for her tomorrow night as well?" Dean asked.

"Uhm of course," Cas smiled a little. Dean nodded before heading to the bedroom, where Amelia was sleeping and carefully picked her up making sure not to wake her.

"Should I help you?" Castiel asked and Dean nodded once again.

"Where's your key?" Cas asked.

"Uh.. in my right front pants pocket," Dean blushed a little.

"Do you mind if I?.." Castiel's ocean blue eyes met Dean's green ones.

"Go on," Dean answered and cleared his throat. Castiel reached into Dean's front pocket and grabbed the key. He held it up before the both of them walked over to Dean's apartment. Castiel waited until Dean brought Amelia to bed and returned to the door. He gave Dean his key back and Dean nodded thankful.

"Well thanks for taking care of her. Whenever you need something just tell me," Dean said and leaned against the doorframe.

"I will. Good night, Dean," Cas said.

"Night Cas," Dean answered with a smile before he headed inside and closed the door.


End file.
